1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet-type recording apparatus that records on a recording medium by ejecting ink is used. Among these, for example, JP-A-2007-237704 discloses a recording apparatus that uses an adhesive tape as a recording medium.
In the recording apparatus of the related art, such as disclosed in JP-A-2007-237704, that performs recording by ejecting ink to the tape-like recording medium, a fixing member is used that includes a planar support surface, referred to as a so-called platen, on a medium support portion provided at a position facing the recording head that ejects ink.
However, the tape-like recording medium bends easily, and thereby is easily deformed. Therefore, the recording apparatus of the related art, such as disclosed in JP-A-2007-237704, that performs recording by ejecting ink on the tape-like recording medium has a low transport precision of the recording medium.